Daddy Time
by Mrs. Herondale-Jackson-Potter
Summary: A cute Jily oneshot about their life as parents!


"James Potter, get in here _now_!" Lily orders from their small yellow kitchen. "This is the third time I've asked you. Don't you dare pretend to be asleep and make me go in there and get you myself!" She sighs and glances down at Harry, who is babbling to himself in his crib by the table. He is clutching his soft-toy bear tightly, drooling all over its head, and Lily is glad that it wasn't real, or it would be miserable. She turns back to the sitting room, and glares at her husband's feet, dangling limply off the end of the sofa. She places her hands on her hips, and stalks over to stand in front of him.

"Ehem." She clears her throat loudly, but with no response. Giving up, Lily rolls him off and onto the floor.

"Oi, what was that?" James grunts sleepily, rubbing his head as he sits up.

"It's your turn to watch Harry. You can get in some daddy time while I clean the house."

"Why can't you use magic? It's easier…" James raises his eyebrows at Lily, who rolls her eyes.

"I could, but it makes me feel more motivated to keep it clean if I actually put some effort into it." She saunters into the kitchen and lifts Harry out of his crib, then strolls back, piling him into James' arms.

"Here, just take him outside for a little while. You both could do with some fresh air." She smiles at him, and James huffs, bouncing his son on his hip.

"Fine." He turns and stalks out the back door, into the garden. Lily laughs and shakes her head. She walks into their bedroom and starts absentmindedly picking clothes off the floor and throwing them into the ugly pink laundry basket that had once belonged to James' great aunt what's-her-name.

A few minutes later, she finally finds the floor of the room, and begins to vacuum. Her ears pick up a squealing sound coming from the back yard that sounds like Harry. _Oh dear… What has happened now? If James has let anything happen, I swear on Merlin's Beard I will kill him. _She rushes out into the garden and looks around for the pair. Nothing. Nothing?

"Where in the name of- BLOODY HELL JAMES!" Lily shrieks as her husband suddenly sweeps her off her feet- literally- and into the air.

"JAMES POTTER PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She wants to kick him, but instead she squeezes her eyes shut and clings to her husband for dear life. After the butterflies sensation settles down in her stomach, she musters up the courage to crack open her eyes. She immediately regrets the decision, as they are hovering four stories above their garden and can see half the city spread out below them. James looks at her face and laughs, kissing her lightly.

"Never-do-that-again-or-I'll-kill-you." She mutters breathlessly, clinging to his torso tightly.

"Oh come on, it's just a little fun! I haven't had a chance to ride this beauty in at least a week"

"I don't care, just please don't involve me in it next time!"

"But look at the view! It's stunning, is it not?" He puts his arm around her waist and gestures to the view with his other. She can't deny that it is indeed a sight to be seen, with the setting sun creating a warm haze that envelops the city, a golden glow lighting all the windows.

"Um… can you please have at least one hand on the broom? I don't care if you are an expert. I am also here and am not used to hovering high in the air on a stick."

"_Stick? _This is no stick, darling wife. This is a Nimbus 1500. One of the best brooms out!" Even so, he obliges and rests one hand on the handle, not letting go of her.

"Please take me down now, love. This is way out of my comfort height." James smirks, and Lily's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh don't you dare-"

"Hold on tight!" He shouts into her ear, and he lurches into a sharp dive. Lily shrieks as she feels herself detach from the broom into a freefall. She flails her limbs wildly as she senses the ground approaching, and then suddenly she slows to a stop as she feels James' arms tighten around her. He plants her on the ground rather unsteadily and she totters over to a lawn chair, into which she collapses.

"Lily, I- Are you alright?" He sets down his precious Nimbus 1500 on the grass and runs over to her, taking her hands.

"Well, quite frankly, I'm not sure after being dropped fifty feet."

"Oh come on, I didn't drop you. I told you to hang on, and you didn't." Lily crosses her shaking arms.

"With a half second warning? Way to take precautions!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I only meant to tease a little. To have some fun."

"A LITTLE? One doesn't just drop their wife off of their broomstick to tease them 'A little'!" She huffs and turns away.

"Look, I am really sorry, and I know I shouldn't have done that, and-" Lily suddenly looks up at him.

"James, where is Harry? Where in Merlin's Beard did you put Harry?" She looks at him frantically, but he just laughs.

"Don't worry, he is fine. I dare say he will look forward to Daddy Time from now on." He points up into the tree, and Lily gawks at the sight. Harry is rolling around in a giant bubble floating in the tree, drooling everywhere and letting out muffled shrieks of delight as he plays with his now-enchanted teddy bear. A large black dog sits underneath, supervising her child, and Lily sighs, allowing herself a face-palm.

"I should have assumed you would come up with something like that… And when on earth did Sirius get here?" She can't hide her amused grin, and James laughs, kissing her on the nose.

"Since about ten minutes ago. Remus should also be here soon…"

"Oh, but the house isn't clean…" She moans. James smirks.

"Looks like you'll have to use magic just this once."

"Oh for goodness sake!" She laughs, and hugs him tightly, gazing at his face.

"I forgive you for dropping me, but just this once." She whispers.

"Okay." He plants a kiss on her head.


End file.
